


You Ruined It

by GreatGawain



Series: The Adventures of Pink Floyd [1]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Gen, Not Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatGawain/pseuds/GreatGawain
Summary: Roger has a joke for youBased on several quotes from @pinkfloydincorrect on Tumblr, not necessarily by who said what but just the interactions. I said one time that I wanted to write more stories that give more power back to Richard and this felt like a great opportunity to do so
Series: The Adventures of Pink Floyd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You Ruined It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first time posting here but not my first time writing about the Floyd boys by far. You may know me from my deviantART which shares the same username as this one. I used to write almost exclusively slash back in the day but have since moved on to other non romantic types of stories such as this but always about PF. I'm a bit nervous introducing myself to a new (to me) website so I hope you enjoy my writings :3

Richard, David, and Nick were having a casual tea break in the studio cantina between recording sessions when Roger strode into the room – never a good sign – and proudly pulled up a chair at the end of the table, flipping it around so that he straddled it backwards. He laced his fingers together and rested his arms on the surface in front of him, a wry smile twitching upon his lips like he had just discovered the formula for turning each of his bandmates into puppies, but said nothing. Nick continued reading his auto magazine, completely ignoring Roger, and Richard gave him a slight head tilt to acknowledge his presence. David was the only one who met eyes with him and spoke.

“Good afternoon Rog, do you have something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?” he asked, slightly raising an eyebrow. The tiniest smile of amusement barely played at his mouth; never one to completely indulge Roger’s haughty pride at having an exciting piece of information to share, the look on his face was just intriguing enough to pique his interest.  
Roger took the bait. “Peter has graced me with a _most_ thought-provoking joke. If you’ll care to hear it, which I know you will, I’ll tell it to you.” His smirk had grown into a proper grin.  
Richard set his teacup down and turned to face him. “A joke from Peter? That’s bound to be a good one.” David folded his arms. “The last one he told me fell so flat it sank itself into the carpet, but I’ve yet to hear one of his legendary cracks. Sod it, I’ll bite; what’s the joke?”

Roger was now grinning ear to ear in unrestrained joy. He shifted a bit in his chair, as if in preparation to blow his audience away with the sheer force of his comedy. Clearing his throat, he started: “What goes up and never comes down?”  
It seemed Nick had taken a slight interest in the conversation now, as he finally looked up from his literature. There was a pause while each member began to turn the gears in their mind in search of the answer before giving Roger the pleasure of revealing it. Each member save for one: Richard scoffed silently to himself.

“The amount of stress you bring to this band,” he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for all to hear.

Nick instantly burst out laughing, his now-forgotten magazine dropping to the tabletop and David’s eyes widened from where they peered over the rim of his cup of tea, into which he snorted and made himself choke. Richard felt himself grow a bit warm while Roger’s joyous expression crashed onto the floor and was replaced by an expression so taken aback that he could only gape openly at his bandmate while the other two giggled like children.

“That’s not- what- no-” he stammered, and Richard, riding the high of making such a statement directly to his face, simply grinned.

“Good _Christ,_ Rick! He’s going to kill you!” David wiped the spilled tea from his lap.  
Roger finally found the ability to compose himself. He gave each of them a searing glare. “I just might, you bastards. You’ve officially lost the honor of hearing the answer now. What’s up with you?” he shot at Richard, who met his gaze. Normally he would have bowed to the threat.

But now he was ready. “My stress levels.”

Roger would almost have found it funny if he hadn’t been genuinely trying to talk to them, so instead he grew even more irritated as David pounded the table and Nick wheezed. Richard even allowed himself a short chuckle at his surprising amount of wit and confidence. This might be something he could get used to.  
Nick coughed and cleared his throat an unnecessary number of times. “Aw, come on, Georgie, don’t leave it open like that.” He was being genuine, yet the keyboardist’s responses had been so funny he now doubted that any joke from their roadies could compare with such humor.

“No.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“With gravy and cherries on top?”  
“That’s disgusting, and no.”

David brought his hands together in a gesture of mock prayer. “If you won’t tell us that one, can you at least find it in your heart to tell another one? Give Peter the chance to redeem himself.”  
The bassist furrowed his brow, then sighed. This was his last chance to keep his pride intact.

“I need you to swear-”  
“Fuck.”  
“…I meant promise.” Nick received a harsh jab to the arm. “Jesus. Swear you will _not_ fucking ruin it and I’ll tell you another, but I assure you it won’t be nearly as good.”

All three nodded, Roger mainly focused only on Richard.

“Means a lot coming from you idiots. Alright, let’s see…” He folded his arms on the table for a moment, then sat up and smiled more evilly than ever. “Ok, Alan actually told me this one, and it’s something more of a riddle.” Everybody groaned. “ _Shut it._ Ready? It goes: how long can a person live without a brain?”

Without missing a beat this time, Richard looked him directly in the eyes and responded with perfect calmness in his voice, “I don’t know, Rog, how old are you?”

And with a loud “GET FUCKED!” Roger nearly kicked the chair across the room as he stormed out, muttering a string of other profanities no-so-under his breath and leaving the three grown men to laugh themselves into oblivion. Nick high-fived Richard and tears were streaming down David’s face as their hollering followed Roger down the hallway.


End file.
